Electronic devices that are powered by one or more batteries are well known. These devices are often designed to permit installation of the batteries, as well as replacement of the batteries as needed.
In certain battery powered electronic devices it is especially important that the batteries be properly installed and that the batteries have sufficient power for proper operation of the device. One example of such an electronic device is a battery powered life safety alarm. Life safety alarms that detect potential life-threatening conditions and generate a warning signal are well known. Examples of such alarms includes smoke alarms, flame detectors, carbon monoxide alarms, and other life safety alarms that detect a potential life threatening condition and provide a warning signal to warn of the possible life threatening condition.
The batteries in many battery powered life safety alarm are often replaceable so that when the battery power is sufficiently depleted, the user can remove the depleted batteries and install fresh batteries. One consequence of having replaceable batteries is that the user must periodically access the alarm and change the batteries. When the alarm is mounted high on a ceiling or is located in a relatively inaccessible location, battery replacement can be difficult.
Battery replacement can present other challenges as well. The user may inadvertently install new batteries that are depleted such that they have insufficient power for proper alarm operation. Further, the new batteries may be improperly installed or not installed at all. If any of these mistakes occur, the alarm will not function, or will not function properly, which is highly dangerous.
Some battery operated alarms are designed so that the batteries are not replaceable. Some of these alarm designs permit the user to deactivate the alarm and to subsequently reactivate the alarm after it has been deactivated. This deactivation and activation can occur as many times as the user desires. Further, some of these alarm designs require the user to manually activate the alarm before the alarm can be attached to the mounting bracket.
There is a need for a smoke alarm or other life safety alarm having an extended life, and which is less prone to user mistakes or improper use during installation as well as during the life of the alarm.